roblox_the_wild_westfandomcom-20200214-history
Mining, Pickaxes
Summary Along with robbing and hunting, a way to make money is by mining. Around the map it is possible to find several caves and nodes which can be mined to obtain ores. Some ores are common while some are very rare and expensive. In order to mine you'll need a pickaxe that can be bought at the General Shop. However, not all pickaxe can mine all the ore, but in order to mine more expensive ores you'll need a better pickaxe. Having a better pickaxe will also increase the mining speed. Pickaxes Tier 1 Pickaxe * Price - $0 * Can mine - Coal, Copper * Mining speed - Slow - Tier 2 Pickaxe * Price - $200 * Can mine - Coal, Copper, Zinc * Mining speed - Slow - Tier 3 Pickaxe * Price - $600 * Can mine - Coal, Copper, Zinc, Iron * Mining speed - Decent - Tier 4 Pickaxe * Price - $1350 * Can mine - Coal, Copper, Zinc, Iron, Silver * Mining speed - Good - Tier 5 Pickaxe * Price - $2500 * Can mine - Coal, Copper, Zinc, Iron, Silver, Gold * Mining speed - Very good - Tier 6 Pickaxe * Price - $6000 * Can mine - Coal, Copper, Zinc, Iron, Silver, Gold * Mining speed - Great - Ores There are various types of ore you can find around the map. However, not all of them are directly findable in the caves, some of them must be found thanks to luck by mining other ores. Below the list of the ores and how to obtain them. = Coal * How to obtain - Mine Coal nodes * Tier needed - T1 * Value - $15 - Copper * How to obtain - Mine Copper nodes * Tier needed - T1 * Value - $20 Zinc * How to obtain - Mine Zinc nodes * Tier needed - T2 * Value - $30 Iron * How to obtain - Mine Iron nodes * Tier needed - T3 * Value - $35 Silver * How to obtain - Mine Silver nodes * Tier needed - T4 * Value - $45 Gold * How to obtain - Mine Gold nodes * Tier needed - T5 * Value - $80 Sapphire * How to obtain - Mine Silver or Gold nodes and be lucky * Tier needed - T4 * Value - $260 Ruby (RARE) * How to obtain - Mine Copper nodes and above and be lucky * Tier needed - T1 * Value - $180 Emerald (RARE) * How to obtain - Mine Gold nodes and be lucky * Tier needed - T5 * Value - $300 - Diamond (EXTREMELY RARE) * How to obtain - Mine Gold nodes and be super lucky * Tier needed - T5 * Value - $500 Caves Caves can be found around the map. Currently, there are three major caves: Water Cavern, Forest Cavern and The Mines. The Mines The Mines can be found next to Bronze City. It's the only cavern which is protected by the Safe Zone. In this cavern it's possible to find Coal, Copper and Zinc, while outside you can find two nodes of Gold. Water Cavern The Water Cavern is located next to Pinewood Hills. There are several entrances for this cavern, so finding it isn't too difficult. The cavern itself is big, and has some underwater "hallways", and that's why it takes the way of "Water Cavern". It is possible to find all types of Nodes in the cavern: Coal, Copper, Zinc, Iron, Silver and Gold. Other than being a great place that can be used to mine, it can also be used as a defensive place against enemies who are trying to kill you. Danger: Gators and snakes might be there. Forest Cavern The Forest Cavern is located right below the Tribal Forest spawn, right below the tents. It's way smaller than the Water Cavern, however it has some surprises. This cave is pretty much a maze, with some holes around that bring the players in various hidden parts of the cavern. Contains a moderate amount of ores, semi-recommended for mining. A bear can often be found in it. Raider Canyons Cavern This Cavern is located in Raiders Canyon. It has a very different design compared to the other caverns, as it fits the Raider Canyons biome. Not recommended for mining, Water Cavern contains way more ores. It's a good hiding spot, not everyone knows about it.